Boite à Rêve
by Kiwi le Smoothie
Summary: OS George x Fred - "Je suis toi, George. Tu ne peux pas me mentir. Je sais quelle bête immonde se cache en toi depuis que tu es en âge de désirer." !Twincest, Non-con!.


Titre : Boîte à rêves

Fandom : Harry Potter

Paring : George/Fred

Rating : M

Warning : Twincest, non-con ! C'est dit, alors faites attention xD.

Disclaimers : Rien est à moi, sauf la chica latina ! (j'adore ce mot, haha...)

Tadaaa !! Alors, **Myley** m'a offert un magnifique OS trop hot et trop seks sur les jumeaux (dans mes favs, allez lire ! xD), alors je me devais de lui donner un petit quelque chose en retour...

Mwahaha, non en fait, c'est ELLE qui m'a harcelée aussi ! C'est vrai, je vous jure ! J'ai des preuves, elle m'a ordonné d'écrire un non-con !! O.o (_se_ _fait fouetter par Myley_). Non, plus sérieusement... :D La relation entre les jumeaux est particulière. Il suffit d'un tout petit peu TROP d'amour et... c'est le dérapage ! J'aime bien quand George est obsessionnel. Je trouve que ça lui va bien. Et j'aime quand Fred se sacrifie pour son jumeau, son dévouement pour George, c'est un truc que j'adore exploiter. (mais ça, vous l'avez remarqué xD). Et puis j'aime bien les non-con/dub-con... Rah, j'ai honte :D (_se flagèle_). Mais voilà, du coup, ça a donné ça ! C'est un peu moins 'soft' que mes autres fics, mais ça reste assez... soft ? xD. En le lisant, quelqu'un m'a dit que ça restait quand même romantique. Bizarre, haha !

Donc... je me tais. Bonne lecture ! :D

**EDIT** : Voilà la version corrigée par **Tyu**, Béta Officielle ! J'ai mis un temps fou à la poster, la honte... =x. Donc, Merci pour son formidable travail ! (Hum, en relisant ce OS, j'étais shoked... Comment ai-je pu écrire une fic aussi osée ? x'D. Prude, le Kiwi ? Wiwiwi.)

x

**Boîte à Rêves**

x

-C'est six Gallions par kilos de poudre de Doxys. »

-Six Gallions ? », répéta Fred, sidéré. « Tu plaisantes ? »

Assis en face d'eux, Eddie Carmichael secoua la tête de façon négative. Ils arrivaient à peine à s'entendre dans le brouhaha de la salle. Le Chaudron Baveur était plein à craquer et un groupe de Gobelins se chamaillaient bruyamment à la table d'à côté.

-Ça ne provient même pas d'une créature dangereuse. », poursuivit George.

-Ouais, je sais. Mais j'suis passé par mes fournisseurs cette semaine, j'ai pas pu partir à la chasse aux Doxys à cause de cette Acromentula… »

Le jeune homme leva son bras pour le leur montrer. Il était recouvert de bandages sanguinolents par endroits. George ne put réprimer une légère grimace. Il ne comprenait vraiment pas pourquoi leur mère jugeait leurs expériences dangereuses alors que des types comme Eddie se battaient contre des Chimères et des Acromentulas toutes les semaines.

-On fait affaire depuis Poudlard, tu pourrais nous faire un prix, non ? », demanda Fred.

-Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi je le ferais, mais Steph est intransigeant. Six Gallions pour les Doxys et pas de cadeaux. On est en période de crise apparemment, alors il m'a ordonné d'être pingre. »

Ok, il n'avait pas tort. George reconnaissait bien là l'esprit analytique de Stephen Cornfoot. Ils étaient effectivement en période de crise, mais Weasleys Wizards Wheezes marchait toujours autant, il pouvait presque dire que leur caisse débordait de pièces. Mais les affaires restaient les affaires, et il fallait marchander au maximum. George échangea un regard avec Fred, qui était parvenu à la même conclusion que lui. Il lui fit signe de relancer les négociations et Fred acquiesça avant de reprendre.

-Ecoute, Eddie. Si tu nous fais un prix, on peut te filer de la Poudre d'Obscurité Instantanée, c'est idéal pour s'éclipser en douce, si tu vois ce que je veux dire. »

-Vendu. », répondit le jeune homme. « Trois Gallions contre deux de vos pierres. »

-Marché conclu. », dit George avec un sourire amusé.

Fred arborait le même alors qu'il fouillait dans sa poche pour en retirer une bourse et deux pierres. Ils avaient su d'avance qu'Eddie allait céder au troc, c'était toujours comme ça avec lui.

-Toujours un plaisir de faire affaire avec vous. », dit le dealer en levant son verre.

-Tu nous flattes. », répondirent les jumeaux en même temps.

Ils trinquèrent alors qu'un Gobelin valsait contre le comptoir, projeté par la bagarre qui venait d'éclater à côté.

-Pas de ça ici ! », s'exclama la jeune serveuse en évitant une choppe de Bièreaubeurre.

Elle s'écrasa par terre alors que la sorcière déposait un panier de chips à leur table, son plateau en équilibre sur sa main.

-Vous désirez autre chose ? »

George croisa le regard de Fred alors qu'Eddie répondait par la négative. Les yeux de son frère pétillaient dans la pénombre du bar, aussi vivants que d'habitude, mais son sourire s'était fait charmeur. Il lui adressa un clin d'œil malicieux. La jeune fille était blonde, plutôt jolie, mais George n'avait pas la tête à trouver les mots justes pour la mettre dans son lit.

_Fais-toi plaisir_, pensa t-il avec un haussement d'épaulesà peine perceptible.

Le sourire de Fred s'agrandit alors qu'il se penchait vers lui. George prit une légère inspiration lorsqu'il sentit l'odeur de son gel douche.

-A ce soir. », murmura Fred dans son oreille avant de s'en aller.

x

George rangea les dernières fioles de Filtres d'Amour avant de jeter un coup d'œil à l'horloge coincée au mur près de la caisse. Vingt-trois heures. Il était tard, mais George n'allait jamais se coucher avant que Fred ne revienne, et Fred revenait toujours avant que George aille se coucher. Il allait probablement rentrer dans une heure, le temps de conclure avec la serveuse.

George pénétra dans la petite pièce qui leur servait de laboratoire, séparée de la boutique par une lourde tenture fuchsia. Il alluma la lumière d'un coup de baguette et s'approcha de la table où reposait une petite boîte entourée des restes de quelques ingrédients. Ils avaient terminé la Boîte à rêves hier mais ne l'avaient pas encore testée. D'habitude, ils étaient toujours deux lorsqu'ils testaient un produit au cas où cela tournerait mal, mais George se décida à commencer tout seul. Ce n'était pas comme s'il pouvait lui arriver quelque chose de grave, cette invention n'était composée que de sortilèges bénins et de quelques drogues douces.

Il attrapa la boîte et ferma les paupières avant de l'ouvrir. Une vague odeur océanique titilla ses narines alors que tout semblait tanguer autour de lui. La lumière était plus vive tout d'un coup. Le sol se stabilisa et George rouvrit les yeux lorsqu'il sentit les effluves d'un café que l'on venait de préparer.

Il se trouvait dans leur appartement, au petit matin à en juger par les rayons du soleil qui traversaient la fenêtre. Fred était assis au comptoir de la kitchenette, torse nu. Il venait de sûrement de prendre une douche, ses cheveux roux étaient encore mouillés. George allait s'approcher de lui quand quelqu'un sortit de la salle de bain en baillant.

Minute, pensa George, les yeux écarquillés. C'était Fred qui se grattait la joue, encore un peu endormi. Mais alors, assis dans la kitchenette… c'était_ lui_ !

Stupéfait, George regarda Fred verser du café dans son bol vert en blablatant à propos d'une fille. Le George de son rêve avait l'air étrange. Il observait Fred par en-dessous, les yeux sombres. D'un air qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de se rendre compte qu'il était là. _Donc la Boîte à rêves__n'est pas au point_, pensa George en s'approchant d'un pas pour mieux regarder la scène.

-George… »

Fred se tenait devant son double, de l'autre côté du comptoir. Il avait l'air inquiet.

-Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es bizarre depuis… »

Il posa sa main contre le front de l'autre George, dont les lèvres s'entrouvrirent. Il était vraiment bizarre, il avait un sale regard. Un regard un peu fou qui rendait George mal-à-l'aise. Sa gêne grandit lorsque son double attrapa le poignet de Fred pour le baisser lentement.

-Tu me rends dingue… », murmura-t-il.

C'était presque inaudible, comme si cela lui avait échappé sans qu'il le veuille, mais l'appartement était complètement silencieux et à en juger par l'air un peu confus de Fred, il l'avait entendu.

-Quoi ? », demanda-t-il doucement.

Il tressaillit lorsque l'autre George resserra sa poigne. Quelque chose ne tournait définitivement pas rond. Il y avait un gros défaut dans la fabrication, George agita sa baguette pour retourner dans la réalité mais rien ne se produisit.

-_Finite Incantatem._ », dit-il.

Nada. Il était toujours là. Il sursauta lorsque l'autre George se leva brusquement avant d'entraîner Fred à sa suite, l'air fébrile et empressé. Ils passèrent à côté de lui et George fit volte-face pour suivre la scène. Il sursauta à nouveau lorsque son double jeta Fred sur le lit.

-Qu…Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? », dit Fred, les yeux écarquillés.

Il essaya de se redresser en position assise mais l'autre George le plaqua contre le matelas. George les regardait avec une fascination presque morbide. Son cœur s'était mit à cogner plus fort dans sa poitrine, il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il agita à nouveau sa baguette pour s'échapper mais cela n'eut aucun effet.

-George… tu me fais peur… », murmura Fred.

Sa voix était légèrement tremblante. George ne l'aurait jamais remarqué s'il ne connaissait pas aussi bien son frère. Il était vraiment effrayé, cela se voyait dans ses yeux, et jamais il n'avait vu son jumeau le regarder de cette façon. Ça faisait mal…

-Ça suffit ! », dit-il brusquement en s'approchant du lit. « Laisse-le tranquille ! »

Il se figea sur place, pétrifié, lorsque son double lui jeta un coup d'œil accompagné d'un bref sourire en coin. Il le voyait… il le voyait ! Mais alors, pourquoi est-ce que Fred ne réagissait pas à sa présence ?

L'autre George se pencha vers son frère, les paupières closes pour renifler ses cheveux. Il sentit son sang se glacer alors qu'une réalisation horrible venait à lui. Il n'allait tout de même pas… il ne pouvait pas faire ça ? Non, c'était impossible. Il était censé se retrouver dans un rêve, pas dans un cauchemar !

-Oh, mais c'est bien un rêve. », dit son double en se redressant à peine, les yeux toujours rivés dans ceux de Fred. « Je ne fais que te montrer ce que tu désires au plus profond de toi. »

Quoi ? George sentit son souffle se couper.

-Je ne lui ferais jamais de mal, alors lâche-le ! »

-C'est ce que tu penses… mais ton obsession est bien plus forte. »

Fred détourna son visage sur le côté lorsque l'autre George effleura ses lèvres avec les siennes. Il respirait fort et commençait à s'agiter.

-Obsession ? Je ne ferais jamais ça… ! »

Il se sentait mal. Ses paumes étaient moites alors qu'il contemplait les jumeaux sur le lit. Son double eut un léger rire alors qu'il se redressait à nouveau.

-Tu peux essayer de nier autant que tu veux, je suis _toi_, George. »

Il lui adressa un sourire narquois avant de déchirer le tee-shirt que portait Fred, lui arrachant une exclamation surprise.

-Je sais quelle bête immonde se cache au fond de toi depuis que tu es en âge de désirer. », poursuivit son double alors que Fred essayait de s'échapper.

Il coinça ses poignets contre le matelas pour le maintenir immobile et Fred s'arrêta, le souffle court et les membres tremblants.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais… », murmura-t-il faiblement.

Son cœur se serra face à la détresse de son jumeau. Il ne pouvait pas… Il ne pouvait pas laisser son double démoniaque lui faire du mal, peu importe ce qu'il disait.

-Stop. », dit George, troublé. « Laisse-le… Je ne veux pas ça, je n'ai jamais voulu… »

-Regarde-le. », coupa l'autre d'un air fasciné.

George baissa lentement les yeux vers son jumeau.

-Même maintenant, il ne se débat pas. Il continue de t'obéir même si tu ne dis rien, même lorsque tu le caresses comme ça… Même lorsque tu es sur le point de le prendre, consentant ou non. »

Ses doigts effleuraient lentement le visage de Fred et George ne pouvait que regarder, les yeux exorbités, cloué sur place.

-Je suis désolé… », murmura brusquement son double. « Je suis désolé, Fred. Je ne voulais pas, mais tu me rends dingue, tu comprends ? »

Les tremblements de Fred devinrent plus forts lorsque son jumeau déposa un chaste baiser sur ses lèvres.

-George… », murmura-t-il d'un ton plaintif, terrorisé.

-Juste une fois. Je te le promets, Fred… Une seule fois… Je ne te ferais jamais de mal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ? S'il te plaît, Fred… J'en ai besoin… »

_Non… non_, pensa George, horrifié. Mais sa gorge était sèche et il ne pouvait se détourner de la scène, immobilisé par une fascination malsaine. Fred allait dire oui. Fred allait se laisser faire, il le savait parce que son frère lui avait toujours obéi. Et il ne put s'empêcher d'haleter lorsque son double posa ses lèvres sur celles de Fred et que son jumeau ouvrit lentement la bouche, les paupières fermées. Le baiser n'était pas tendre, non. Il était ardent, presque violent, et l'espace d'un instant, George se retrouva deux ans plus tôt à cette fête, sa langue dans la bouche de Fred pour répondre à un défi alors que les autres riaient autour d'eux.

Il n'arrivait même plus à déglutir alors que Fred émettait un faible gémissement, les mains de l'autre George dans ses cheveux. C'était dégoûtant… c'était sale ! Mais George avait l'impression qu'il essayait de se persuader alors qu'il regardait son double embrasser son frère, parce qu'il avait trop chaud tout d'un coup, que ses jambes étaient devenues flageolantes et qu'il n'arrivait pas à se détourner de la scène.

-Hmm… », dit l'autre George en s'éloignant à peine.

Il lui jeta coup d'œil furtif et sourit.

-Regarde-toi. »

George voulut répondre mais il ne savait même plus quoi dire à part un faible « _Non…_ ». Son cœur battait un rythme effréné.

-Tu vois ? », poursuivit son double. « Tu as toujours voulu le tester. Tout au fond de toi, tapi dans l'ombre et masqué par une bonne couche de conscience. Mais ça a toujours été là, George. Tu as toujours voulu le dominer, voir jusqu'où Fred est prêt à aller pour toi… »

-Non… », croassa George.

-Ça t'a toujours fasciné, n'est-ce pas ? Le fait que Fred soit si insaisissable pour tous les autres mais qu'il t'obéisse au doigt et à l'œil, que tu sois le seul à avoir un contrôle sur lui. »

-Non… ! »

-Regarde-le ! »

Son double tira sur les mèches de son frère, l'obligeant brusquement à tourner son visage vers lui. Ses joues étaient rouges et ses lèvres brillantes de salive. Et pour la première fois, pour la première fois depuis le début, Fred le regarda droit dans les yeux. George prit une inspiration tremblante, plongé dans son regard bleuté complètement terrifié.

-Fred… », gémit-il, le cœur serré.

-Arrête de te voiler la face. Depuis le début, George. Tu t'es toujours demandé si Fred était capable d'aller jusque là pour toi. Ce que ça ferait d'aller plus loin, ce que ça ferait de l'embrasser. »

-Je… seulement quelques fois ! Je n'ai jamais… »

-Tu t'es toujours demandé, au fond de toi, ce que ça ferait de le prendre et de l'entendre te supplier ! », coupa son double en retirant le pantalon de Fred sans aucun état d'âme. « De l'entendre gémir ton nom alors que tu le tiens à ta merci ! »

Fred retint un sanglot avec peine. Il essaya un instant de résister lorsque l'autre George écarta ses jambes, au bord de la panique, et George… George crut mourir lorsqu'il se sentit tout d'un coup trop à l'étroit, ses yeux rivés sur son frère qui essayait visiblement de se calmer alors que son double caressait ses cheveux avec tendresse.

-Shh… Je ne vais pas te faire de mal, Fred… », murmura-t-il dans son oreille. « Je te le promets. »

Il déboutonna son pantalon d'une main alors que Fred fermait les yeux, le corps secoué de sanglots silencieux. Et George était partagé en deux. Il voulait que tout s'arrête, que ce rêve cesse enfin pour ne plus voir son frère souffrir, mais une autre partie de lui souhaitait continuer. Une partie sombre, hideuse et perverse qui repassait les paroles de l'autre George en boucle dans sa tête, une partie de lui qui le maintenait cloué sur place et qui était fascinée de voir Fred aussi… _soumis_. Il avait du mal à respirer alors que son double se frottait lentement contre son frère, ses yeux rivés sur son visage, comme s'il buvait les gémissements que Fred essayait faiblement de retenir.

-C'est… c'est mal… », murmura George, presque inaudible.

-Mais il n'a pas dit 'non'. », répondit son double, la voix rauque. « Il ne dit jamais 'non'. »

Sa conscience et sa raison se dissipèrent comme un nuage de fumée. Son double avait raison… Fred n'avait jamais dit 'non'. Fred acceptait ce qui lui arrivait, ce n'était pas comme s'il n'était pas consentant, pas vrai ? Parce qu'il se laissait faire et qu'il ne s'était pas vraiment débattu.

George déglutit avec difficulté. Il se sentait sale, mais il était hypnotisé. Hypnotisé par son jumeau complètement dominé, lui qui avait toujours été si insaisissable, qui passait d'une blague à l'autre, d'une fille à l'autre. Hypnotisé par ses mains serrées autour des draps et sa brusque inspiration lorsque les doigts de l'autre George entrèrent en lui.

-Je suis désolé… », répéta son double en se penchant vers lui pour l'embrasser. « Ouvre les yeux, Fred. S'il te plaît… »

Ses paupières se soulevèrent lentement, et comme si c'était trop de voir son jumeau, il ne put retenir un sanglot.

-George, je… »

-Shh… Ça va aller. »

-_Ah_… ! »

Fred détourna son regard, les joues écarlates et la respiration saccadée. Il luttait pour ne pas émettre le moindre bruit et la vision rendait George plus troublé que jamais. Il nota, de façon distante, que quelque chose n'allait pas, que Fred n'était peut-être pas si consentant que ça, mais ses doutes se firent rapidement étouffer par son désir et sa fascination.

Il était tellement serré qu'il en avait presque mal. Jamais il n'avait ressenti autant d'envie. Il aurait dû se sentir mal, il aurait dû se rendre compte qu'il y avait quelque chose de pervers et de malsain à observer son frère ainsi. Mais son double embrassa brutalement Fred alors qu'il le pénétrait, et George étouffa un gémissement entre ses doigts. Il voyait tout. Il voyait son membre disparaître en lui, les jambes de Fred se resserrer à chaque coup de reins. Il voyait la salive qui perlait au coin des lèvres de son jumeau et les cambrements de son dos.

Il faisait trop chaud. Il ne pensait qu'à Fred, Fred dont l'exclamation étranglée était étouffée par les lèvres de son jumeau sur les siennes, par sa langue dans sa bouche. Lorsque son double délaissa ses lèvres pour mordiller son cou, il détourna son visage sur le côté, les joues rouges, tremblant et pantelant. Il était plus que désirable. Il était l'image même de l'obscénité, renforcée par les bruits mouillés qui accompagnaient chaque coup de butoir.

Il avait envie. Il voulait sentir Fred contre lui, sous lui, ravaler ses gémissements et le dominer, il voulait être à la place de son double qui allait et venait dans un rythme lent et régulier, il voulait _Fred_ !

-Patience… », murmura l'autre George entre deux baisers. « Il est à toi tout comme à moi. Il fera tout ce que tu lui dis… Pas vrai, Fred ? »

Son frère ne répondit que par un sanglot étranglé. Il ne le regardait pas en face.

-Tu n'obéis rien qu'à moi… parce que tu m'appartiens… », murmura son double à chaque coup de reins, en se faisant un peu plus violent. « Peu importe le nombre de filles avec qui tu couches, peu importe le nombre de types qui te regardent… tu es à moi. »

_Oui, oui... ! A moi !_, pensa George, les yeux exorbités et la respiration saccadée.

Il voulait se toucher, mais quelque part… quelque part, il avait peur que cela brise le charme dans lequel il était tombé.

-J'ai raison ? », poursuivit l'autre George avant de mordre son épaule.

-_Ah_ ! Je… je ne… »

Il le prit plus violemment, d'un coup, et Fred se cambra sans le vouloir lorsque la main de son jumeau se referma autour de son entrejambe.

-Ou-oui… ! », balbutia-t-il, la voix tremblante.

George mordit sa lèvre inférieure, les jambes cotonneuses. Il allait presque… il était presque… Il allait exploser, il devenait complètement dingue et il n'en pouvait plus d'entendre Fred haleter à chaque coup de reins, à chaque va-et-vientde la main de son jumeau sur son membre. Il n'en pouvait plus de le voir s'accrocher aux draps comme si sa vie en dépendait parce que son double le prenait presque avec brutalité, en le faisant reculer un peu plus à chaque fois. C'était obscène, cru, mais terriblement excitant. Il le voulait, bon sang, plus que jamais. Il voulait le posséder, il voulait sentir ses frémissements et savoir qu'il était la cause de son air débauché.

-Fred ! »

Il ne savait pas lequel de lui ou de son double avait dit ça. Peut-être les deux. Les mouvements de l'autre George ralentirent peu à peu et il s'arrêta complètement, la respiration saccadée, les cheveux plaqués sur son front par la sueur. Fred hoqueta lorsqu'il vînt à son tour, les joues humides de larmes.

Il était magnifique… A lui. Entièrement à lui.

Son double déposa de légers baisers contre sa tempe, puis sur ses lèvres, et tout commença à devenir flou autour de lui. George cligna des yeux, mais sa vision se brouilla de plus belle. Il se sentit aspiré en arrière, comme entraîné par un étau invisible. Un voile noir masqua un instant sa vue et brusquement, il retomba dans la réalité.

-George ? George, tu m'entends ? »

Une main secouait son épaule.

George prit une brusque inspiration en rouvrant les yeux. Il faisait beaucoup plus frais tout d'un coup. La lumière était moins vive, tamisée, et le sol meurtrissait son dos. Fred se tenait penché vers lui, l'air vraiment inquiet.

-Tu vas bien ? », dit-il avec angoisse. « Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris de tester la Boîte à rêves tout seul ? »

La… La Boîte à rêves. Merlin, tout ce qu'il venait de voir… ce qu'il venait de ressentir… George baissa les yeux vers son entrejambe, le teint brusquement pâle. C'était tâché…

Fred avait dû suivre son regard car il se mit à rire.

-Ça a marché, pas vrai ? »

Si ça avait marché ? George le revoyait encore clairement se faire prendre par son double. L'horreur de ce qu'il avait pensé et ressenti le frappa de plein fouet. Il était immonde… ! Il se sentait horrible et sale, et Fred était beaucoup trop proche.

D'un geste, George le repoussa violemment avant de s'enfuir en courant en direction des escaliers. Il pénétra dans l'appartement en faisant claquer la porte et se jeta dans les toilettes pour vomir, dégoûté de lui-même.

Comment avait-il pu ? Il n'avait jamais… il n'était pas comme ça, il n'était pas comme son double ! Il ne p_ouvait pas_ être comme lui, c'était trop pervers, trop malsain ! Mais ce qu'il avait ressenti… c'était réel. Il avait vraiment aimé voir son frère aussi contrôlé, aussi dominé. Il en avait la preuve sur lui.

-George… », dit doucement Fred, incertain. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

George leva la tête de la cuvette. A travers le reflet du miroir, il voyait son jumeau le regarder avec inquiétude à l'entrée de la salle de bain.

_Si tu savais…_, pensa George en fermant les yeux. _Je suis désolé, Fred. Tellement désolé… _

Il n'avait jamais voulu ça, jamais… il en était presque sûr, il ne se voilait pas la face !

-Viens. », dit Fred en prenant son bras pour le passer derrière sa nuque. « Tu vas te coucher, ça ira mieux demain. J'iraichercher du chocolat et si tu vas toujours aussi mal, on ira à Saint Mangouste. »

George se laissa traîner jusqu'à son lit. Il retint avec peine un gémissement plaintif lorsqu'il se rendit compte que c'était là où son double et le Fred de son rêve avaient…

-Je suis désolé… », sanglota-t-il brusquement. « Fred, je te jure… je voulais pas, mais il m'a dit ces choses, il a fait ces trucs et, et j'y pouvais rien, j'avais envie… dis-moi que tu m'en veux pas, dis-le moi, Fred… ! »

Il ne savait même plus ce qu'il disait, ses mots ne formaient plus aucun sens dans sa tête et ses pleurs les déformaient à moitié. Fred l'allongea avec précaution avant de caresser sa joue pour le rassurer, l'air vraiment inquiet.

Il craqua. Ses sanglots redoublèrent. C'était trop dur de le voir si soucieux, si préoccupé, ça lui rappelait douloureusement toutes ces paroles qu'avait dit son double parce que Fred n'était comme ça qu'avec lui et lui seul.

-Dis-le, s'il te plaît… », gémit George, désespéré.

-George, calme-toi ! », répondit Fred. « Je te pardonne, tu sais que je ne t'en voudrais jamais… Calme-toi, Georgie… je suis là, je ne t'en veux pas, tu le sais… »

Il ne comprenait ce qui se passait. George pouvait le voir dans ses yeux, mais son air sincère alors qu'il essayait de le rassurer le calma un peu. Tout ça n'était qu'un horrible cauchemar, voilà tout. Il n'était pas comme ça.

La respiration saccadée, George prit son jumeau dans ses bras. Fred se laissa faire, et il ne put s'empêcher de le serrer plus fort lorsqu'il s'en rendit compte.

-Tu ne dis jamais non… », murmura-t-il dans ses cheveux.

Mais ses sanglots et ses hoquets rendirent sa phrase inintelligible, et Fred ne comprit pas.

x

Lorsqu'il se réveilla le lendemain, il était dans un état lamentable. Fred avait dû le déshabiller pendant qu'il dormait parce qu'il n'avait que son tee-shirt et son caleçon, mais ses joues étaient collantes de larmes séchées, sa gorge trop sèche et sa voix éraillée.

Il se sentait plus pathétique que jamais.

-Hey, Georgie. », dit Fred depuis la kitchenette.

Il lui offrit un sourire alors qu'il s'affairait à découper des carrés de chocolat. George sentit son cœur se serrer alors qu'il répondait d'un bref hochement de tête, la gorge nouée.

-Ça va mieux ? »

-Je crois… », croassa George sans oser le regarder.

-Je vais ouvrir la boutique avec Verity. Tu manges les chocolats et tu nous rejoins tout à l'heure ? »

Il acquiesça, tendu. Il entendit les pas de Fred s'approcher de lui, puis sentit l'odeur de son gel douche et ses lèvres qui se posèrent sur sa joue, légères.

-Tu peux rester ici si ça ne va vraiment pas, tu sais… »

George acquiesça de nouveau, les gestes mécaniques et les mains moites.

-A tout à l'heure. », dit Fred.

La porte se referma. Sa joue brûlait agréablement là où il avait déposé son baiser. George se força à respirer calmement alors qu'il se dirigeait vers le comptoir.

_Tout va bien_, pensa-t-il en attrapant un carré de chocolat. _Ce n'était qu'un rêve._

Il prit une longue douche et ne descendit que bien plus tard, un peu hésitant. Comme toujours, il y avait du monde dans la boutique, mais le rush l'empêcha de penser à Fred et à la Boîte à rêves. Lorsque Fred lui sourit par-dessus quelques têtes, il réussit même à lui répondre.

_-Tu es à moi… »_

George tressaillit, les yeux écarquillés. Le rouge aux joues, il détourna son regard vers le groupe de filles qui louchaient sur les Filtres d'Amour.

x

Il rêva de Fred, cette nuit-là. Il se réveilla en sueur, une main sur son entrejambe et l'autre contre sa bouche pour ne faire aucun bruit. Il contempla le visage de Fred, endormi dans son lit. Ce même lit sur lequel son double l'avait coincé, sur lequel il avait gémi et pleuré. Tout était encore vif dans son esprit. Il revoyait clairement ce qui s'était passé. Et il s'imaginait sans peine à la place de son double, prendre Fred sur le dos, à quatre pattes, l'embrasser, le contrôler, le _posséder_.

Les jours passaient et George était obsédé par ce rêve. Il essayait d'être normal. De ne rien laisser paraître, de rire avec Fred et de faire autant de blagues que d'habitude. Il devait avoir réussi, parce que son jumeau cessa de le regarder d'un air inquiet, mais il ne savait pas. Il ne savait pas ce que George pensait lorsqu'il le voyait dormir la nuit, lorsqu'il le regardait sortir de la douche ou seulement cuisiner. Il ne savait pas que ce double démoniaque avait réveillé quelque chose d'horrible en George, un monstre hideux et abject terré au plus profond de lui depuis toutes ces années. Un monstre qui le voulait et qui le désirait.

-Georgie, je vais voir Amanda ce soir, tu veux venir ? », demanda Fred. Il venait de sortir de la salle de bain, fraîchement nettoyé. « Je suis sûr que je pourrais te trouver une jolie fille pour passer la nuit. »

-Ça ira. », répondit George, assis prêt du poste de radio magique.

Il ignora la voix de son double dans sa tête qui disait : « _Tu m'appartiens. Peu importe le nombre de filles, tu es à moi._ »

-Ok, on se voit ce soir. »

-Fred… », dit-il brusquement.

Son jumeau s'arrêta, une main sur la poignée de la porte. George le contempla pendant quelques secondes, incertain, hésitant.

-Tu sais… cette fille. », dit-il lentement. «Ça ne me plaît pas trop de la voir avec toi. »

-Comment ça ? »

-Je ne l'aime pas, Fred. »

Fred lâcha lentement la poignée de la porte.

-Tu veux que… tu veux que je la laisse ? »

George sentit son cœur rater un battement. Il dut se faire violence pour contrôler sa respiration et étouffer la voix de son double maléfique.

_« Regarde-le… il t'obéit au doigt et à l'œil, tu es le seul à avoir un contrôle sur lui… ! _»

-Oui. », répondit George, la voix rauque.

-…Elle commençait à me lasser de toute façon. », dit Fred avec un léger sourire. « J'y vais. A ce soir. »

Il referma la porte derrière lui et George se laissa retomber contre le dossier de son fauteuil, troublé.

x

Il n'avait plus approché la Boîte à Rêves depuis ce jour. Il n'avait même pas besoin de ça pour rêver.

Il s'imaginait Fred à genoux, penché entre ses jambes. Il s'imaginait sa main, dans ses mèches rousses pour le contrôler. Dans ses rêves éveillés, Fred se laissait toujours faire, docile comme une poupée de chiffon, essayait vaguement de se débattre mais finissait toujours par gémir « _George, George, George… !_ » parce que lui aussi aimait ça. Parfois, Fred se débattait plus fort, pleurait et suppliait, mais George le forçait à rester en place et le prenait violemment, le tenait tellement fort par la taille que ses doigts laissaient une obscène trace rouge sur sa peau.

Lorsque ses fantasmes allaient trop loin, George revenait brutalement sur terre, dégoûté et nauséeux. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher et plus les jours passaient, plus les détails se faisaient précis. Il pouvait voir les larmes sur les joues de Fred, ses yeux plus profonds et plus bleus que jamais et les marques sur sa peau.

Il y avait des fois où il refusait de dormir parce qu'il avait trop peur de laisser échapper quelque chose dans son sommeil. Il y en avait d'autresoù, trop nerveux, il n'arrivait pas à dormir parce que le sommeil le fuyait.

C'était un soir comme celui-là, et George versait une potion de sommeil dans sa tisane en retenant un soupir. Il commençait à devenir dingue, il le savait. Il avait essayé de voir un médicomage, mais avait transplané avant que la secrétaire n'appelle son nom dans la salle d'attente. Il ne supportait pas l'idée que quelqu'un d'autre puisse savoir ce qui le hantait. Et il était répugné à l'idée de dire, tout haut, ce qu'il ressentait au fond de lui. Ce qu'il _voulait_.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ? », demanda brusquement Fred.

George réprima un sursaut lorsque son jumeau posa son menton sur son épaule, ses bras autour de lui. Ce n'était pas inhabituel, Fred avait toujours aimé l'enlacer comme ça mais là… là, George pouvait sentir son odeur et la chaleur de son corps pressé contre lui.

-Une tisane ? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrives, papy ? »

Il rit doucement au creux de son oreille. George retînt un frisson avec peine alors qu'il touillait dans son bol.

-Tu dis ça, Freddie, mais je sais que tu en raffoles. »

-Pas faux. C'est pas trop chaud ? »

-Température idéale. »

-Super ! »

Fred se détacha de lui et, d'un mouvement souple et habile, il attrapa le bol avant de s'enfuir à petits pas rapides pour ne rien renverser.

-Fred ! », s'exclama George, surpris.

-Trop lent pour m'attraper, pépé ? », rétorqua son jumeau avec un éclat de rire.

Il but la tisane d'une traite pour le narguer, les yeux pétillants de malice, et George partit à sa poursuite dans tout l'appartement. Cela lui rappelait toutes ces fois où il avait couru après son frère au Terrier, lorsque Fred le taquinait pour lui changer les idées quand il le sentait morose. Et il sourit avec amertume parce que cela lui rappelait lui aussi les paroles de son double.

-Je t'ai ! », s'exclama t-il, essoufflé.

Ses bras se refermèrent autour de Fred et ils tombèrent à la renverse dans son lit. Le bol s'écrasa au sol en éclaboussant le parquet. George atterrit avec un 'ouf' sur le corps de son jumeau.

-Ouch… C'est moi où tu as pris quelques kilos, Forge ? », dit la voix de Fred, étouffée par l'oreiller.

George se redressa sur ses genoux dans un sursaut. Fred se tortilla pour se tourner sur le dos, le souffle court. Ses yeux brillaient dans la pénombre de l'appartement et ses joues étaient rouges. George sentit sa respiration s'accélérer alors qu'il le dévisageait, troublé.

-Hey… », murmura Fred, les paupières à demi-closes. « Tu m'as crevé… »

-Fred… »

Il ferma les yeux. _La potion_, pensa George, fébrile. La potion devait avoir fait effet. Et Fred s'était endormi, assommé pour sept heures au moins. Complètement… à sa merci.

George passa sa main devant la bouche son jumeau. Il respirait calmement, comme lorsqu'il était dans un profond sommeil. Ses doigts tremblaient, d'excitation ou d'appréhension, il n'en était pas sûr, et il effleura les lèvres de Fred avec son index et son majeur.

_Il ne dit pas 'non'_, pensa George, grisé, _il ne dira jamais 'non' !_

Il caressa les traits de son jumeau, comme hypnotisé. Ses sourcils, ses yeux, son nez… Il mémorisa au toucher ce visage qu'il connaissait déjà par cœur, passa sur chaque tâche de rousseur avant de descendre vers son cou, vers le col de sa chemise.

Il était magnifique… il était à lui. Il déboutonna la chemise dans un état second, les gestes lents. Tout était silencieux dans l'appartement, tout semblait s'être figé alors qu'il posait sa main sur l'estomac de son jumeau maintenant découvert.

_Fred, Fred, Fred…_

Les yeux écarquillés, George se pencha vers son visage et posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il ne se rendait même plus compte que tout ça était réel, qu'il n'était pas dans un des fantasmes de la Boîte à rêves. Une petite voix au fond de lui hurlait que ce n'était pas normal, qu'il y avait quelque chose de tordu à embrasser son frère jumeau alors que celui-ci était endormi.

_Il se laisserait faire de toute façon…_, pensa George en s'attaquant à son pantalon. _Ce n'est pas grave si je le fais maintenant, il ne dira rien, il m'obéit toujours, pas vrai…_

Il allait arracher son pantalon quand quelqu'un frappa à la porte.

George se figea, horrifié. Pendant quelques secondes, il ne put faire le moindre mouvement, trop choqué pour réagir, mais l'intrus frappa à nouveau et il sauta hors du lit d'un bond. Il avait faillit… il avait faillit… !

Le cœur battant à tout rompre, George recouvrit le corps de son jumeau avec la couverture avant de se diriger vers la porte, les jambes flageolantes. Un peu étourdi, il ouvrit.

Une jeune fille se tenait sur le palier. Longues boucles brunes et lèvres écarlates.

-Fred ? On devait se voir ce soir… »

Quoi ? George fronça les sourcils, confus. Oh, c'était peut-être sa dernière conquête, Fred lui en avait vaguement parlé. Elle était plutôt jolie, avec ses courbes généreuses et ses yeux de biche. Elle était désirable, mais plus que fade comparée à…

-Ah oui, j'ai oublié de te prévenir. », dit George, la voix rauque. « Mais mon frère est malade, je dois rester ici pour le surveiller, tu comprends… »

-Vraiment… »

Le regard de la jeune fille dévia plus bas. Elle lui adressa un sourire presque obscène, le même sourire que ces prostituées de l'Allée des Embrumes, trop rouge et trop impudique.

-Tu as un problème, Fred ? Peut-être que je pourrais… t'_aider_. »

_Succube…_

-Tu le proposes si gentiment. », murmura George. « Mais mon frère est dans la même pièce alors tu vas devoir être… silencieuse… »

Elle acquiesça, il la fit entrer, et il ne perdit pas une seconde pour la presser contre la porte et l'embrasser. Dans l'obscurité de l'appartement, il pouvait prétendre. Il pouvait prétendre que c'était Fred, même si ses longs cheveux faisaient défaut. Il s'imaginait que c'était la bouche de Fred qu'il ravageait, que c'était son jumeau qui se pliait à sa volonté et que c'était lui qu'il jetait sur le canapé.

C'était Fred qu'il voyait, les jambes écartées dans une position obscène, resserrées derrière son dos pour le presser contre lui, ses bras derrière sa nuque. C'étaient ses lèvres qu'il mordait et ses vêtements qu'il arrachait. Il ne voyait que Fred, il ne sentait que Fred, et le silence de la chica lui permettait de mieux imaginer ses gémissements et ses soupirs.

C'était peut-être pour ça qu'il était presque brutal. Parce qu'il pouvait enfin l'avoir, parce que dans sa tête, c'était Fred qu'il prenait violemment sur le canapé. Fred ne protestait pas, il ne disait que « _George… !_ » dans son oreille « _Oui, plus fort…_ », et George luttait pour ne pas répondre « _Fred, Fred… !_ » à chaque coups de butoir.

Il se vida en quelques minutes avec un arrière**-**goût amer, parce que les épaules qu'il tenait étaient trop frêles pour être celles de Fred, les hanches trop étroites et les cheveux trop longs et bouclés.

x

Il fixait son bol de café sans le voir. Il avait pris une longue douche ce matin, pour effacer toutes les traces de ce qui s'était passé la veille. Sa serviette reposait encore sur ses épaules et il n'avait pas eu la force de s'habiller complètement, il avait juste enfilé son pantalon.

Il se sentait mal. Fatigué et usé.

Il entendit vaguement une porte s'ouvrir derrière lui, suivie de la voix de Fred.

-Je vais voir Selena tout à l'heure. Elle était super impatiente, je sais pas pourquoi… Je dois avoir un charme dingue. »

_Oui_, pensa George en le regardant se servir du café. _C'est parce que je l'ai grimpée qu'elle est aussi excitée, Fred…_

Son frère croisa son regard, son bol entre les mains. Il le fixa pendant quelques secondes avant de le poser sur le comptoir de la kitchenette, l'air un peu inquiet.

-George… Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu sais, tu es bizarre depuis… depuis la Boîte à rêves. »

Il posa sa main contre son front. George prit une grande inspiration, ses yeux rivés dans ceux de son jumeau. Ce simple contact…

Lentement, il referma ses doigts autour du poignet de Fred pour le baisser.

-Tu me rends dingue… », murmura-t-il.

.

**END**


End file.
